disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jenny56852/My Profile/About Me
So my profile is getting prett crowded so I decided to put the table here. :) |- |Personality: I consider myself, NICE and sometimes a freak.... |- |Pets: A yorkie girl called Trixie. I love her with all my heart!! |- | |- |Are you my friend?: You should know the answer to that question! ;) |- |Height: last time I got a check up I was around 5'6 No I will NOT reveal my weight, although I'm not fat. I'm skinny and at a good weight and I'm in shape. |- |Appearance: I have dark-ish brown hair that looks surprisngly light in the sun. And brown eyes. I WISH I had blue eyes soooo bad -.- My skin is fair I'm not tan although I'm trying! :( Sometimes I compare myself to snow white lol even though my hair is way longer than hers and a lot lighter.(It reached my waist until they made me feel guilty so I ended up cutting it). I also have side bangs bc I dont like my forehead -_- Hmmm... what else? I wear glasses (:O SHOCKER) But for the public I wear (blue) contacts... |- |School! (Oh joy....): Um I am awesome at school! But I'm not epic. I'm an IB/advanced student. (If you dont know what IB is, look it up.) I hope to be gifted in high school so I can be with my friend when I leave Middle School. My best subject is science and I wanna take honors/or AP in High School. So I'm like a year ahead in each of my subjects (Except French, 2 years ahead lol. Thats great right?) Ex. I'm taking Algebra next year when I should be taking PRE-algebra. Believe it or not my friends are 10x smarter than me. They NEVER fail to get straight A's each semester... |- | BEWARE: PREPARE TO READ A LOT. Behavior outside of the wiki: So you guys know me as the strong-willed girl that fights for what she believes is right and the nice girl that'll talk to everyone, right? (I assume that's what people think about me) Well, I'm not really like that in real life. I'm the type of girl that doesn't fit in with a lot of people. The type that'll sit in the back of the classroom alone reading a book quietly while others are talking. Well, here are the facts: I eat lunch alone almost EVERY SINGLE DAY. I've had days crying myself to sleep, wondering why people don't like me. I have like only one friend and I only have 1 class with her bc she's gifted and I'm advanced. My life is a MESS, I have no social life and don't text to my friends bc I barely have any. It's emotionally painful when my mom asks me why I'm never at party's. You know what I say? I lie and say that no body throws party's. When the truth is that no body invites me. Why? I got no clue. And it sucks being picked last for every single thing that I'm in. I'm always everyone's last choice. And it hurts. I have every single class with practically the same people. And they're not my friends. They make no effort to get to know me! They just see a quiet, boring person so they figure I'm not worth their time. There's a reason I love everyone here. Bc you guys are the friends I've never had. And I'd never post this on a comment page so if you're reading this. It means you took time to learn about me. So thank you :) I dont even know what I wanna do with my life! I just know that I wanna go to school and hopefully along the way, make friends... |- | Favorite songs: After that long rant you probably know why these songs mean a lot to me: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07NRtYQvpIk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vl8Qv9Ump3s These songs mean the world to me because each of them explain how I feel in their own way. And this song, helped me through one of my most painful moments in time: It's amazing, I hope you enjoyed my bio. I'll be adding more stuff soon, I'm just sleepy right now... |} Category:Blog posts